Balance roto
by ChrisElla
Summary: En una habitación de paredes blancas Choromatsu ha olvidado un nombre y se ha perdido en un mundo que está entre la realidad y la ilusión. Cuando recuerde el nombre la ilusión se romperá. ¿Será eso lo mejor?
1. Chapter 1

El tiempo pasaba con lentitud ese día. Choromatsu se encontraba en el living de su casa leyendo la sección de empleos de una revista. Solo su hermano mayor se encontraba con él leyendo un manga, los demás hermanos estaban fuera de casa, ocupados en perder el tiempo como siempre. Detestaba que se mostraran tan renuentes en madurar y entender que necesitaban un empleo para convertirse en adultos de bien. Muy al contrario, hacían berrinches y lo tachaban de pesado cuando insistía cuando él solo intentaba guiarlos por un camino decente, ya que el hermano mayor se negaba.

Había un silencio sepulcral y lo ponía nervioso, de no ser por el "tic-tac" del reloj solo escucharía el sonido de sus respiraciones. Miraba de reojo a su hermano mayor que parecía una estatua de cera, ni siquiera parecía estar respirando. De pronto sintió la necesidad de ir a la habitación de arriba, pero no se movió, una extraña fuerza lo mantenía sentado a la mesa con la revista en las manos.

Un grito en el cuarto de arriba le hizo levantarse de golpe del piso, miró a su hermano mayor que seguía leyendo el manga, parecía demasiado tranquilo.

—¿No escuchaste eso? —preguntó con duda.

—Déjalo —Fue lo que contestó tras dar un bostezo—, no pasa nada.

Frunció el ceño y dudo un segundo en hacerle caso, el grito parecía desesperado, como si alguien estuviera experimentando un profundo dolor. Observó el semblante de su hermano y después hacia la puerta corrediza. Había una opresión en su pecho que le hacía desear salir corriendo y subir las escaleras, más decidió ignorarlo al ver la actitud despreocupada de su hermano, tal vez solo estaba exagerando. Aun con duda se sentó de nuevo y continuó leyendo, pero los gritos seguían llegando a sus oídos y le crispaban los nervios.

—Tengo que ayudar —dijo con tono decidido después de un par de minutos y se puso en pie por segunda ocasión.

Caminó con paso firme hasta la puerta, pero apenas la abrió y se encaminó a las escaleras, se dio cuenta que había una luz tambaleante de color ámbar provenir del segundo piso. Palideció al entender que arriba había fuego y asustado intentó correr para ayudar a quien gritaba arriba, pero una mano sujeto su brazo derecho lo que lo detuvo en vilo.

—Déjalo —La voz de su hermano mayor llegó a sus oídos, pero Choromatsu no se giró para verlo.

—¡Alguien grita arriba! ¡Debemos ayudar! —Gritó tratando de liberarse de su agarre, pero él solo apretó más alrededor de tu brazo.

—Vamos afuera.

Su hermano mayor comenzó a jalarlo hacia la puerta principal para salvarse del incendio, pero Choromatsu aun intentaba escapar para auxiliar a quien gritaba arriba, cada vez con más desespero. Pensó que estaba por lograrlo, pero de pronto Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu aparecieron frente a él y ayudaron a sacarlo de la casa. Por más que gritó no pudo hacer nada contra los cuatro.

Desde afuera observó como la casa se incendiaba y se convertía en cenizas. Los gritos se habían apagado después de un tiempo y él quedó perplejo ante el escenario, era como ver el mismo infierno. Frente a él se encontraba su hermano mayor observando lo mismo que él. El fuego al frente daba un aspecto sombrío a su figura, pero no se movía en absoluto, de nuevo parecía solo una estatua de cera.

—Nii-san —llamó en medio de sollozos.

Él se giró con exagerada lentitud. Cuando lo miró de frente se dio cuenta que sonreía de una manera siniestra, pero había lágrimas oscuras en sus ojos y no tardó en ver que lo que salía de sus cuencas era sangre.

Abrió sus ojos en ese momento por la sorpresa de su sueño. Se incorporó en la cama de sábanas ásperas y blancas, se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró. De nuevo esa pesadilla estaba en su mente, tenía semanas con el mismo sueño y nunca conseguía salvar a esa persona que gritaba, sus hermanos lo detenían y él se dejaba arrastrar. Solo recordarlo le crispaba los nervios, no conseguía recordar la voz, pero de alguna manera la reconocía a quien gritaba y quería ayudar, por eso su desesperación.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó a la ventana. Al parecer aún faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer, pero sabía que no conseguiría dormir de nuevo, solo lo conseguía con somníferos fuertes, pero tenía días de no tomarlos, en secreto los dejaba debajo de su lengua y luego los escupía en el inodoro. Detestaba tomarlas porque sentía que nublaban su mente y le era más difícil intentar identificar esa voz en sus pesadillas.

En la misma posición espero junto a la ventana. En su mente se repetían una y otra vez las escenas de su pesadilla y no podía encontrar una interpretación, pero sabía que era debido a ésta que se encontraba encerrado en ese pulcro y claro lugar. Era listo, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de eso, pero lo que no sabía cómo conseguir era su liberación. Ya llegaría el momento.

El sol pronto se encontró en lo alto, los enfermeros pasaron varias veces para dejarle algo de comida y agua, además de sus píldoras, las que de nuevo volvía a escupir. La hora estaba llegando.

—Choromatsu —Saludó una voz que conocía muy bien, la escuchaba todos los días—, ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

—Bastante bien, doctor. —Mintió colocando una mueca relajada en la cara, tampoco le creía si le sonreía de manera exagerada.

—¿Algún nuevo sueño que quieras contarme?

—En realidad —Fingió pensar un poco para que no sospechara nada.

Llevaba un par de semanas haciendo esto así que sabía cómo actuar y qué decir, lo mejor era que había conseguido manipular la mente de un profesional.

—Hoy tuve una pesadilla de nuevo.

La mueca del doctor cambió, fue solo por medio segundo y de una manera casi imperceptible, pero Choromatsu pudo darse cuenta de ello.

—¿Y qué veías en tu pesadilla?

—Estaba en casa, había un niño… creo que era yo, yo lo sostenía en brazos mientras se deshacía y una voz me decía que ya era un adulto.

El médico observó por un tiempo la expresión del rostro de Choromatsu que seguía siendo de auténtica consternación. No parecía mentir respecto al sueño y la verdad era que no. Había soñado con eso en una ocasión, pero casi un año atrás y lo seguía recordando de manera nítida. En esas semanas en que la misma pesadilla lo seguía atormentando le contaba al doctor sueños pasados, ocultando que el mismo trauma aún estaba presente.

—Ya veo. —El médico pensó un raro en lo que le dijo, Choromatsu estaba nervioso, pero al final se relajó cuando lo vio sonreír—, parece que las pesadillas siguen siendo poco frecuentes.

—Sí, es un alivio.

—Hoy tendrás visita —le dijo sin dejar de sonreír después de un rato meditando lo que le había dicho, y de nuevo Choromatsu fingió la suya—, ¿Quieres recibirlas en el jardín o de nuevo prefieres estar aquí?

—Hace mucho que no salgo al jardín, eso estaría bien.

Lo habían encerrado en esa habitación y no sabía por qué, pero había algo en sus sueños que le indicaban al médico cuando debía hacer la pregunta de si le apetecía o no salir al jardín, había descubierto el patrón y ahora salía con más frecuencia, aunque aún había veces en las que se equivocaba y terminaba encerrado y sedado por varios días, aunque eso todavía no lograba descifrarlo.

—De acuerdo, come tu almuerzo y más tarde podrás salir, te avisaremos cuando tus visitas lleguen.

Choromatsu asintió y se sentó en la cama donde colocaron el plato de ese día. Tan insípido como siempre, pero no debía objetar y ser obediente. Estaba cansado de esas cuatro paredes.

Cumplió con la rutina que se había impuesto para no volverse loco ahí. Hizo su cama por séptima vez hasta que no había una sola arruga, limpió la pequeña mesa que había ahí y se recostó en el suelo para leer un poco. Era la quinta vez que leía ese libro, pero ya que no había más que hacer y su familia lo visitaba muy pocas veces, no podía pedirles que le trajeran algo más que leer.

Llegada la hora, el médico volvió a entrar a la habitación. No se sorprendió cuando lo descubrió sentado junto a la cama leyendo el mismo libro.

—Sabes que hay una biblioteca en el edificio, Choromatsu, puedes pedirle a los enfermeros que te traigan algún libro.

—Lo sé, pero estos libros me los traen mis hermanos. —Se levantó del suelo con una sonrisa pequeña. No podía ocultar su ansiedad. Deseaba salir para respirar aire fresco después de casi una semana sin hacerlo—. Además me gustaría leer los libros de la biblioteca ahí, cuando me dejen ingresar.

—Pronto podremos hacerlo. —Otra vez no era claro con el momento, pero Choromatsu no mostró su irritación por ese hecho—. Tus visitas ya llegaron y esperan en el jardín.

—¿Quiénes vinieron? —preguntó de nuevo con ansias. Tampoco veía a sus hermanos desde hacía mucho.

—Ve a descubrirlo, el enfermero te acompañará.

Asintió nervioso. Con paso lento caminó detrás del enfermero por el pasillo. Intentó ignorar los gritos y suplicas que había detrás de las demás puertas, siempre debía ignorarlo. No debía mostrarse desesperado o tomarían medidas que no quería, como enviar enfermeros para cuidarlo mientras hablaba con sus visitas. Detestaba eso, prefería quedarse a solas porque así sentía que estaban igual que siempre, aunque aún no entendía porque habían tomado la decisión de encerrarlo ahí.

Apenas dio un paso afuera sintió la fresca brisa del otoño y sonrió con gusto. Era maravilloso estar fuera de ese edificio que apestaba a medicamento y desinfectante.

—¡Choromatsu nii-san!

Giró el rostro apenas escuchó que su hermano lo llamaba. Reconocería las voces de los cinco donde quiera que fuera, y aunque no se los iba a decir, extrañaba escucharlos decir tanta tontería que se les cruzaba por la cabeza.

—Jyushimatsu —Saludó después de que llegara justo frente a él. Le extrañó bastante que no saltara sobre él como haría normalmente, pero ya tenía varios días sin hacerlo— ¿Cómo estás?

—¡Muy bien!

La ropa que llevaba le extrañó: unos pantalones negros de vestir y una camisa blanca de manga larga, acompañado de una corbata amarilla, además no llevaba las pantuflas de siempre, éstas habían sido reemplazadas por un par de zapatos negros.

Sus hermanos llevaban ropas parecidas. Ichimatsu portaba un elegante traje ejecutivo de color negro, una camisa violeta y corbata negra, le sentaba bastante bien no llevar el mismo aspecto desgarbado de siempre. Todomatsu llevaba una sencilla playera blanca y unos jeans oscuros, era extraño en él que no llevara ropas más ajustadas o refinadas, pero tampoco le sentaba mal. Osomatsu llevaba un atuendo parecido al de Jyushimatsu pero con una corbata roja, Choromatsu pensó que ese color no le quedaba bien, pensó en una azul en su lugar.

Los cinco se veían tan diferentes con esas ropas. Ellos se quedaron sentados en una de las bancas cerca de la fuente y fue Jyushimatsu quien se encargó de llevarlo hasta ellos tomando su brazo. Las sonrisas en sus rostros eran diferentes a las que recordaba de su visita de la semana pasada. Cuando estuvo con ellos se sentó en la banca al frente, acompañado de Jyushimatsu.

—Hola, Choromatsu. —Saludó Osomatsu acomodando el cuello de su corbata roja—. El doctor nos avisó esta mañana que podíamos venir a verte.

—Me alegra verlos, Karamatsu nii-san.

Todos quedaron callados un par de minutos. No sabían exactamente qué decirle, era incómodo en esas situaciones aunque sabían que probablemente Choromatsu no recordaba lo que había pasado la última vez que se vieron.

—Mira —dijo Todomatsu buscando algo en su bolso—, he traído algunos bocadillos de los que te gustan, Choromatsu, he pedido permiso al médico.

—Gracias, Totty.

Tomó los bocados. Sabía que no podría guardarlos para comerlos después ya que los enfermeros revisarían la habitación blanca para que nada peligroso estuviera a su alcance, pero al menos podía comerlos ahí. Sabían tan diferente a la comida sin sabor de ese sitio que todos sus sentidos explotaron.

—Y yo te traje algo nuevo que leer. —Sonrió Ichimatsu sacando de su maletín un grueso libro de literatura—. Debes estar cansado de leer el mismo libro por tanto tiempo.

—De hecho si, gracias Ichimatsu, en esta semana he leído el mismo libro decenas de veces.

Ninguno dijo algo al respecto. Se mordieron los labios y apartaron la mirada algo incómodos, cosa que Choromatsu notó de inmediato. Mas no dijo nada, seguramente el médico les había envenenado la cabeza con lo que fuera que interpretó de su supuesto sueño esa noche.

—¿Cómo te has sentido últimamente, Choromatsu nii-san? —preguntó Todomatsu. Se levantó de la banca y se colocó al lado de su hermano para tomar su mano.

—Ya se los dije, muy bien, no he tenido pesadillas.

—Eso nos dijo el doctor —Sonrió Osomatsu. Se rascó la nariz con su dedo índice, con ese gesto despreocupado.

Choromatsu lo observó confundido por unos segundos. El rostro de Osomatsu se veía diferente, era como si tuviera una especie de velo blanco frente a él, pero solo en su cara, todo su cuerpo se veía normal, igual que sus hermanos. Pero no le prestó mucha atención, lo atribuyó al cansancio de las noches sin poder dormir más de un par de horas.

—¿A ustedes cinco les está yendo bien? ¿Ya consiguieron un empleo o siguen de vagos viviendo de mamá y papá?

De nuevo todos se mostraron incómodos por la pregunta que les hizo. Siempre era así cuando estaban con su hermano y por más que se esforzaran, no sabían cómo contestar a sus preguntas, pero debían hacerlo porque eso solo conseguía ponerlo histérico y nada bueno pasaba cuando eso ocurría.

—Nos está yendo bien —dijo al fin Jyushimatsu, siempre era él quien contestaba de primer lugar cuando los momentos incómodos ocurrían— Tenemos trabajo y llevamos dinero a la familia.

—Ya veo… —Choromatsu suspiró muy tranquilo, le alegraba saber que sus hermanos ya no eran unos vagos. Pero eso le trajo una nueva duda—: ¿Cuándo vendrá mamá a verme?

—Pronto, por el momento no le es posible. —De nuevo Jyushimatsu adelantándose a sus hermanos.

—Entiendo… la extraño mucho.

Más silencio. Así fue durante toda la visita. Choromatsu sabía que siempre lo trataban con pinzas. Sabía que había una razón para que su madre no lo visitara aun, tal vez estaba decepcionada por el lugar en donde se encontraba o no quería verlo encerrado.

La tarde pasó demasiado lento para los hermanos de Choromatsu, hasta que al fin el médico salió del edificio junto a un enfermero. Todos sonrieron con pesadez, pues a pesar de lo incómodo del momento, no querían dejar de verse, era muy poco el tiempo que les permitían estar juntos.

—Es hora de regresar, Choromatsu.

Este solo asintió aceptando sus palabras y tras abrazar a sus cinco hermanos se alejó de ellos. Todos observaron quietos y en silencio, hasta que desapareció detrás de las puertas, entonces sus rostros dejaron de mostrarse consternados y tensos. Era de un completo y extraño alivio, no hubo contratiempos es día, sentían como si hubieran escapado de un campo minado sin rasguño alguno.

—Muchas gracias por venir a verlo. —Dijo el doctor cuando estaba seguro que Choromatsu ya no podía verlos—. Necesita estas visitas, le hacen mucho bien.

—Gracias a usted por llamar. —Osomatsu estrechó la mano del doctor.

La expresión en todos ellos era cansada, el médico se dio cuenta de eso, estar junto a su hermano sin ningún tipo de guardián cercano era agotador emocionalmente, pero era parte del progreso de Choromatsu.

—No sabemos cuándo podamos repetir esto, ¿Ha dicho algo de importancia?

—Eso lo mismo de siempre, nada ha cambiado. —Susurró afligido el mayor de los hermanos.

—El tiempo sigue sin pasar para él, ¿no? —Concluyó Todomatsu con una expresión por demás triste—, sigue pensando que tenemos veinte años.

—Las pesadillas se han reducido. —Animó el médico con una sonrisa compasiva—. La nueva medicación parece surtir efecto así que esperamos lo mejor, tal vez pronto pueda salir.

—Pronto… ¿Cuántos años es eso? —preguntó Osomatsu mirando hacia el edificio.

—Al menos parece que está listo para tener visitas más frecuentes mientras está consciente.

—¿Podemos venir todos los días? —Jyushimatsu de nuevo se mostró emocionado por la idea.

—No, es demasiado pronto para eso, tal vez dos o tres veces a la semana, el tiempo debe comenzar a transcurrir para él, pero con lentitud, ¿de acuerdo?

Los cuatro hermanos asintieron y observaron con pesadez el edifico. Querían de vuelta a su hermano, al que se había perdido tantos años atrás.

Choromatsu siguió con la rutina de siempre. Leía, limpiaba, pensaba, escupía el medicamento, miraba por la ventana y de nuevo comenzaba a fingir que todo estaba bien, pero esa pesadilla estaba cada noche presente, seguramente sus ojeras estaban muy marcadas, pero continuaría fingiendo que todo estaba bien.

Varias semanas después pudo salir de nuevo de su habitación. Podía pasear por los pasillos entre los demás internos que se encontraban tan recuperados como él y aunque debería comenzar a sentirse mejor, ver esa escena le estaba afectado como no debería. Todos se veían tan perdidos en su mente, le sorprendía que los demás consideraran que él debía estar ahí cuando estaba más lúcido que nunca.

—Choromatsu.

Cuando llegó a la sala de espera sus cinco hermanos estaban ahí, Karamatsu, Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu. De nuevo vestidos con esas ropas más formales. Tal vez era verdad que habían conseguido un empleo y ahora vivían mejor. Él también quería salir para superarse en su vida, tener algo que hacer y de qué enorgullecerse.

—Hace mucho que no los veo.

De nuevo sus sonrisas se borraron y se miraron entre sí. Tal vez buscando una disculpa para él, aunque no la necesitaba, sabía que ese lugar daba asco y que deseaban estar ahí el menor tiempo posible, tal como él.

—¿De qué hablas? —Osomatsu se acercó a él, llevaba un ramo de flores en sus manos—, estuvimos aquí el lunes.

Choromatsu no contestó a eso. Observó el ramo de flores con asombro. Había algo en él que no le gustaba. Su mirada se perdió en el negro de los pétalos, en el amarillo de sus hojas y las manos que lo sujetaban.

—¿Choromatsu? —La voz de quien sujetaba las flores le hicieron levantar la mirada.

Unos ojos negros y grandes lo observaban, con el ceño fruncido, le dedicaba una sonrisa confiada y despreocupada. Esa persona portaba una chaqueta de cuero negra y un cinturón con una hebilla de calavera. Parecía esperar una respuesta. Su mirada penetrante lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Jyushimatsu a su lado, lo que le hizo desviar la atención de las flores.

Sus hermanos se dieron cuenta de la mirada desencajada que tenía y comenzaron a preocuparse. Tenían varios años de no verla, sobre todo porque el médico no permitía que lo visitaran cuando tenía un mal día y presenciarla ahora los asustó, no sabían qué hacer con exactitud frente a una situación como esa.

—No es nada. —sonrió Choromatsu regresando la vista a las flores blancas que Osomatsu aun sujetaba—. Gracias por las flores, Karamatsu nii-san.

Sus sonrisas fueron incómodas de nuevo, pero tenían que ser amables con él, no seguir el rumbo de su alucinación, pero tampoco contradecirla. Eso era lo difícil, por eso siempre se encontraban tensos cuando se encontraban los cinco sin la compañía del doctor.

—Pensábamos ir a la sala de visitas hoy. —Anunció Jyushimatsu tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente—. ¿Quieres ir, Choromatsu nii-san?

—No… hace meses que no salgo al jardín, quiero sentarme en la fuente para conversar un poco más.

—Está bien, entonces iremos al jardín.

Osomatsu se puso en pie y guiñó un ojo a su hermano menor que vestía ropas blancas, las que todos los demás ingresados vestían. Todos los demás apoyaron la idea del mayor. Realmente esperaban que la nueva medicación funcionara. Tal parecía que ese día Choromatsu se veía más tranquilo, podía ser uno de sus mejores días si tenían cuidado.

En el jardín Choromatsu no dejó de preguntar sobre lo que hicieron durante esos supuestos meses en los que no los vio, aunque solo había pasado tres días desde que pudieron verlo después de más de tres meses. Era extraño tratar de adivinar cómo su hermano hacía pasar el tiempo, a veces iba rápido y otras demasiado lento, y aunque siempre hablaba del paso de los días en sus vidas, la idea de que aún tenían veinte años se mantenía firme en su mente.

Al final del día Choromatsu se encontraba sonriente, fue un día bueno a pesar de las muchas preguntas que hizo, y aunque la mayoría de su conversación fue acerca de recuerdo de sus años de secundaria y preparatoria, siempre hubo un nombre que omitió aunque la persona seguía ahí, siendo parte de los sextillizos.

El enfermero pasó por él cuando la hora de visita terminó. El medico estuvo vigilando constantemente la reunión de los hermanos esperando cualquier indicio de que debía terminar con la visita, pero afortunadamente no fue necesario, eso era un paso más para ese paciente.

A partir de ese día, Choromatsu pudo salir más de su habitación, aunque sus visitas no eran diarias el médico permitió que paseara siempre y cuando no saliera al jardín o a la sala de espera.


	2. Chapter 2

Pasadas las semanas Choromatsu era más consciente del paso del tiempo gracias a que salía de la habitación. Sabía que sus hermanos lo visitaban con más frecuencia, pero aún no era capaz de hacer un patrón o decir con qué frecuencia estaban ahí. Tal vez una vez a la semana o casi todos los días. En ocasiones solo asistían uno o dos de ellos, pero Choromatsu siempre los recibía con una sonrisa.

En una ocasión tuvo la visita de Ichimatsu y Osomatsu, al chico interno prefirió estar ese día en la biblioteca así que sus hermanos pasaron la tarde en medio de estantes y libros viejos. Osomatsu aún seguía siendo un lector poco ávido así que la tarde fue aburrida para él, solo hojeaba uno que otro libro y lo regresaba a su lugar. De pronto vio uno que le llamó la atención y lo tomó entre sus manos.

Choromatsu se había dado la tarea de acomodar los libros que vio fuera de su lugar en las pequeñas mesas dispuestas para la lectura de las visitas y pacientes. Mientras intentaba colocar un libro en lo alto de un estate le pareció ver entre dos de ellos unas gafas de sol. Extrañado frunció el ceño, las recordaba de algún lado, pero no conseguía encontrar en sus recuerdos donde las había visto.

Llevado por su curiosidad intentó alcanzarlo, usando los libreros como escalones trató de llegar hasta las gafas. Faltaba poco cuando escuchó la voz de unos de sus hermanos que lo llamaba animado.

—Mira, encontré este libro, ¿no es el que solíamos leer cuando niños?

Choromatsu giró el rostro para encontrarse con la sonrisa relajada de su hermano mayor que llevaba encima una chaqueta roja. Lo observó perplejo un par de segundos, se perdió en su mirada por más tiempo del necesario y en algún momento esta volvió a distorsionarse. Ya no era una sonrisa despreocupada la que veía sino una de lado que denotaba una fingida confianza, sus cejas, más pobladas de lo normal, estaban fruncidas y su mirada era diferente, casi parecía rota.

—¿Choromatsu?

La voz de su sueño volvió a gritar justo en sus odios cuando de esos ojos rotos comenzaban a salir lágrimas negras. Asustado perdió el equilibrio, sus manos y pies perdieron el apoyo en las repisas e irremediablemente cayó de espaldas en el suelo.

—¡Choromatsu! —gritó preocupado Osomatsu, llamando la atención del hermano que leía tranquilo a un par de metros de ahí.

—Estoy bien —dijo el tercer hermano cuando ambos estaban a su lado para intentar ayudarlo.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Ichimatsu llegó tan rápido como pudo y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie con cuidado.

—Solo resbalé, quería alcanzar…

Miró hacia arriba, pero frunció el ceño cuando las gafas que antes había visto ya no se encontraban en el mismo lugar. Pensó que tal vez habían caído junto con él, pero por más que buscó por el suelo no encontró el objeto.

—No importa, ya estoy bien —dijo algo confundido todavía.

Sus hermanos solo quedaron inquietos, pero no sabían si lo que había pasado se debía a una alucinación o de verdad había resbalado por tratar de alcanzar algún libro en lo alto. Mas no iban a preguntar, no debían forzar las cosas si era una alucinación, temían provocar otra crisis en él.

El resto del día pasó sin contratiempos. Tanto Ichimatsu como Osomatsu se despidieron de él prometiendo que la próxima vez llegarían todos juntos para comer alguna especie de merienda en el jardín. Su hermano se mostró emocionado por eso, solo esperaban que las circunstancias no evitaran esa reunión, era bastante difícil acordar una reunión con los otros hermanos y al mismo tiempo que el médico de Choromatsu considerara que estaba bien para una visita.

Choromatsu volvió a su habitación donde se dedicó a dormir muy poco, la pesadilla volvió varias veces durante la noche, más de las que pudo contar. En cierto momento tuvo que aceptar los somníferos que el enfermero le ofrecía y solo así consiguió descansar un poco, la pesadilla volvió, pero al despertar ya no la recordaba.

Ese mismo día su médico lo llamó hasta su consultorio, no sabía a qué se debía, pero ya que era la primera vez que hacía algo parecido suponía que era por algún avance que había visto en él. Tal vez pronto tendría la oportunidad de volver a casa.

—Choromatsu, tus hermanos me han pedido autorización para realizar una merienda en el jardín —Anunció el doctor después de las preguntas usuales acerca de sus sueños o recuerdos.

—¿Lo han hecho? Son rápidos, apenas me lo han dicho esta mañana. —Lo hacía feliz, quería decir que sus hermanos también consideraban que estaba listo para salir.

El doctor guardó silencio. El paciente que tenía al frente era uno de los casos más confusos que había tenido. Cada vez que consideraba que había tenido un avance, de la nada tendía un retroceso. Era imposible que sus hermanos le dijeran esa mañana que tendrían una merienda puesto que no los había visto en al menos un mes.

—Todos estarán aquí, ¿te emociona?

—Sí, estar los seis juntos me hace sentir como si aún estuviera en casa.

—Parece que hoy estás muy tranquilo. —Concluyó el médico leyendo su expediente—. Ellos vendrán en poco tiempo, deberás estar listo, podrás vestir tus ropas si te apetece.

Choromatsu sonrió emocionado. Al fin iba a quitarse esas ropas blancas, él lo sentía como un gran avance. Iba a agradecer cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—¡Doctor! —dijo una enfermera tratando de mantenerse tranquila al ver a uno de los pacientes ahí—. Necesitamos su ayuda con uno de los pacientes.

Algo en el rostro de la enfermera animó al doctor a levantarse de inmediato dando la orden de que debía quedarse con Choromatsu en el consultorio. Este no entendió por qué, últimamente el doctor le decía que se encontraba bien, no creía necesitar custodia si le había dado autorización para pasear por los pasillos él solo.

No objetó, se quedó sentado sin decir una palabra para esperar al médico y le diera la autorización para salir de ahí y le dijera cuando llegarían sus hermanos para poder merendar.

La enfermera se mostró inquieta, tal parecía que había algo grave que atender afuera. Observó a Choromatsu un par de minutos, al ver que no se movía y tal parecía que se encontraba tranquilo, después de disculparse con el muchacho decidió ir en apoyo de los demás enfermeros y el doctor. Era una enfermera joven y al parecía que aún no sabía manejar sus nervios.

Choromatsu abrió los ojos y observó alrededor en el consultorio. Había infinidad de cosas, títulos del doctor que presumía. Los leyó sin mucho interés, observó las fotografías en su escritorio y fue cuando pudo ver sobre éste también su expediente abierto. Había olvidado guardarlo antes de salir con esa prisa de ahí.

Su curiosidad le ganó, se puso en pie y decidió leer, así sabría que diagnóstico tenían de él y tendría mejores armas para convencerlos a todos de que ya estaba recuperado. Su idea de que no había necesidad de estar ahí seguía muy firme, y comenzaba a desesperarlo que los demás no se dieran cuenta de ello.

Estaba su nombre y demás datos generales. Al principio solo describían su situación familiar, nombre de sus hermanos, padres y fechas de nacimientos. Al pasar de hoja encontró lo que necesitaba, sin embargo no parecía tener sentido.

Después de leer un par de hojas sus ojos volvieron a desencajarse. No creía lo que estaba leyendo, si su nombre y el de sus hermanos no hubiera aparecido en más de una ocasión hubiera pensado que era el expediente de alguien más… Debía haber un error en las notas del doctor porque él no recordaba muchas de esas cosas que describía.

Siguió pasando hojas, leyó lo más que pudo intentando encontrar sentido, pero todas parecían palabras sueltas del doctor. Su pecho comenzó a doler, su respiración fue irregular y los ojo se le humedecieron. Furioso y confundido dejó el expediente tal y como lo había dejado el doctor.

Impulsado por razones desconocidas abrió el cajón en el escritorio, afortunadamente estaba sin llave y tomó el primer objeto que vio: unas tijeras. Las escondió debajo de su camisa blanca y se alejó del escritorio.

Se sentó de nuevo en la silla esperando por el doctor. No supo cuánto tiempo tardó en aparecer, su mente se perdió en extrañas alucinaciones de sus hermanos, de uno en especial o al menos creía que era su hermano pues tenía el mismo rostro que él, pero sus cejas eran más pobladas, pero a diferencia de otras veces su ceño ya no estaba fruncido y no había una sonrisa confiada, sino lágrimas y una mueca de total desespero. De su cuello colgaba una horca y fue eso lo que le hizo palidecer. Comenzaba a entrar en pánico mientras el muchacho le pedía ayuda.

—Choromatsu.

Llamaron frente a él y la alucinación del chico de hoodie azul desapareció. Al frente tenía de nuevo al médico, sentado en la silla.

—Lamento esto, pero ya he hablado con tus hermanos, estarán aquí en una hora así que sería buena idea que vayas a tu habitación y cambies tu ropa.

—Oh… si —Se puso en pie con una expresión de confusión y acató lo que le dijo el médico.

Vistió sus ropas aun movido por esa fuerza. Todavía no sabía que pensar de lo leído, todo parecía parte de un sueño, y como si se encontrara atrapado en él, se encaminó hasta donde sus hermanos se encontraban, siempre acompañado de un enfermero… demasiado cerca, el enfermero estaba demasiado cerca, más no se atrevió a decir nada o no podría salir y comprobar lo que esos papeles decían.

—¡Choromatsu nii-san! —gritó Jyushimatsu mientras corría hasta él seguido lentamente por el resto—. ¿Cómo estás hoy?

—Hola, Jyushimatsu —intentó fingir una sonrisa pero no lo consiguió, solo acarició la cabeza de su hermano con esa mueca perdida.

—Nos alegra verte de nuevo. —Dijo Ichimatsu con una palmada en su hombro.

Silencio. Choromatsu no pudo contestar a sus saludos después de ver que el hermano mayor se acercaba con un saludo en su mano. Todos pudieron percatarse de su mirada vacía y sus vistas también se dirigieron al mismo punto que el tercer hermano sin entender que había en él que le llamaba tanto la atención.

—¿Sucede algo, Choromatsu? —preguntó Osomatsu, con ese gesto despreocupado, su camisa blanca y su corbata roja.

—Karamatsu nii-san —murmuró Choromatsu mientras el mismo nombre le parecía equivocado para llamarlo.

—"Después de la muerte de su hermano Karamatsu presentó una actitud agresiva hacía el mayor de sus hermanos, Osomatsu…"

Fue una de las frases que leyó en su expediente, pero era un diagnóstico equivocado porque justo frente a él se encontraban él, Karamatsu, con su ropa azul y ceño fruncido.

Karamatsu, su hermano mayor y Osomatsu con su corbata roja y sonrisa enorme…

Él estaba ahí, frente a él. Su rostro comenzó a distorsionarse otra vez y ya no pudo distinguir quién era él.

—"Presenta alucinaciones y se desprendió de la realidad".

Abrió sus ojos sorprendido cuando detrás de su hermano mayor apareció el mismo chico de cejas pobladas y ceño fruncido repitiendo una y otra vez las frases que leyó en su expediente. La cuerda colgaba de su cuello y parecía que cada vez apretaba más, impidiendo el paso de aire al muchacho, pero no dejaba de hablar.

Karamatsu. Osomatsu. ¿Quién era este chico de corbata roja? ¿Quién era el chico de ceño fruncido?

Su mano derecha fue hacia el bolsillo de su pantalón tan rápido que los demás apenas se dieron cuenta cuando tenía en sus manos unas tijeras. Sin detenerse a pensarlo, Choromatsu se lanzó sobre Osomatsu bajo el asombro del resto de sus hermanos. Por el impulso ambos cayeron al suelo, pero el menor no hizo nada más, sostuvo el cuello de su camisa al mismo tiempo que sostenía las tijeras demasiado cerca de la garganta de su hermano mayor, su mirada estaba atenta a ese rostro borroso en el que reconocía a su hermano Karamatsu… no, Osomatsu.

Los demás reaccionaron, Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu tomaron al chico interno de ambos brazos y lo alejaron del mayor que era auxiliado por el menor de los seis. Choromatsu comenzó a patalear para liberarse y tratar de llegar a su hermano, quería terminar de una vez con esa ilusión.

—Choromatsu. —murmuró Osomatsu preocupado mientras trataba de acercarse para ayudar a sus hermanos, pero la mirada desencajada de su hermano menor lo dejó paralizado en el suelo.

Choromatsu observaba ese rostro. Era el gesto que recordaba de su hermano mayor, de Osomatsu y… Karamatsu estaba detrás, repitiendo las mismas palabras. Cerró los ojos para dejar de ver como la cuerda cortaba el paso de aire por su garganta y comenzó a gritar para dejar de escuchar su voz.

—"Soy peor que una pera".

Volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontraba en casa de sus padres otra vez, específicamente en la habitación que compartió por años con sus hermanos. Las luces estaba apagadas pero la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana, él estaba parado justo en medio de la habitación, un poco confundido. En sus manos todavía sostenía las tijeras.

Se dio la vuelta para intentar buscar una respuesta a una pregunta que no sabía cómo formular, pero apenas se giró observó un cuerpo que pendía del techo a menos de un metro frente a él, sus extremidades colgaban con soltura y en su cuello podía ver una cuerda multicolor. No veía su rostro, pero de alguna manera sabía quién era.

Sin embargo no hizo nada para acercarse, apretó las tijeras en sus manos y pronto un rio de sangre comenzó a escapar entre sus dedos. Sus ojos derramaron lágrimas observando el cuerpo oscilar en medio de la oscura habitación. El sonido de la madera crujiendo mientras el cuerpo se balanceaba lo estaba enloqueciendo. No había otro ruido en la habitación más que ese desesperante crujir.

De pronto alguien cubrió sus ojos y no hizo algo para escapar de lo que lo cegaba. Solo siguió escuchando esa voz que le repetía que lo dejara pasar. Ya no podía hacer nada por ese chico.

Obedeció, no movió un músculo por él. Lo dejó ahí y salió de la habitación. Llegó al living donde sus cinco hermanos lo esperaban y se sentó a la mesa con ellos para disfrutar de la cena que su madre había preparado para ellos. En esa habitación llena de luz se perdió en medio de risas y chistes.

Ahí era feliz.

Los enfermeros llegaron a auxiliar a los hermanos cuando su paciente atacó a uno de ellos. Pronto fue sedado y puesto en custodia.

Sus hermanos observaron con pesadez como era llevado inconsciente a su habitación, portando una camisa de fuerza. Era doloroso verlo así, cada vez que pasaba no sabían cómo reaccionar y les dejaba un amargo sabor de boca que no desaparecía por mucho tiempo. Cuando la situación parecía mejorar, la misma escena se repetía. Una y otra vez en un bucle sin fin.

Cuando el médico estuvo seguro que estaba controlado se dirigió a los hermanos de su paciente que esperaban en su despacho, preocupados y adivinando malas noticias. Nada bueno podía decirles después de lo que presenciaron y aunque ya habían pasado por eso más veces de las que desearían, nunca estaban preparados.

—Lo lamento mucho, señores —Fue lo primero que dijo cuando entró a su oficina.

—¿Es una nueva crisis? ¿Qué lo provocó esta vez? —Cuestionó Todomatsu parado detrás de la silla que Osomatsu ocupaba.

—No estamos seguros, si no dijo nada a ustedes no podemos decir algo claro.

—Solo dijo su nombre y justo después atacó —Explicó Jyushimatsu.

—Entiendo. El tema de su hermano aun es algo delicado para él, si alguno de ustedes mencionó el hecho de alguna manera…

—¿Cree que somos nuevos en esto? —Interrumpió Osomatsu mostrando su clara molestia—. Tenemos años tratando con ello, ninguno dijo algo al respecto, apenas pudimos saludarlo cuando…

—Osomatsu, tranquilízate —pidió Ichimatsu colocando una mano en su hombro.

De cierta manera entendían su sentir, todos se encontraban igual de frustrados y molestos por lo ocurrido, pero también sabían que el doctor solo hacia lo que creía mejor para su hermano. De ninguna manera era su culpa que apareciera una nueva crisis cuando acababa de salir de una.

—Supongo que es todo —Concluyó Jyushimatsu después de un suspiro cansado—, nos llamará cuando esté bien.

—Sí. Les repito que las visitas no están prohibidas, pero no podrá salir de la habitación por un tiempo.

Lo sabían. Todo el procedimiento lo sabían de memoria. No era la primera y por desgracia tampoco sería la última vez que pasaría. A través de los años habían entendido cómo sería el resto de sus vidas desde que perdieron a dos de sus hermanos.

—¿Podemos pasar a verlo antes de irnos? —Pidió Ichimatsu claramente afligido.

—No veo el problema —Aceptó el doctor después de pensarlo por un momento.

Los cuatro salieron con paso lento de la oficina. Sus gestos eran la representación de la pena, cansancio y frustración. El médico había visto muchas familias en una situación parecida, mas no terminaba por acostumbrarse a presenciar cuando sus ánimos y esperanzas llegaban al suelo al ver a sus seres queridos en situaciones como las de Choromatsu.

Al llegar a su habitación los hermanos se encontraron con la misma escena de siempre. Su hermano dormía hecho un ovillo sobre la cama, envuelto en esa camisa de fuerza, y a pesar de dormir podían ver en su rostro que no estaba tranquilo, siempre tenía esa expresión de desespero y tristeza.

—Choromatsu, venimos a despedirnos, debemos volver a casa. —Ichimatsu se sentó en la cama y dio un par de leves palmadas en el hombro de su hermano dormido.

—Es una lástima que no pudiéramos hacer la merienda que prometimos. —La sonrisa de Jyushimatsu no era ni la sombra de lo que fue cuando toda esa pesadilla comenzó—. Lo haremos la próxima vez.

Nadie dijo nada, no sabían cuando podía haber una "próxima vez"

—Cuídate, Choromatsu nii-san. —Todomatsu se acercó a él y depósito un beso en la cabeza de su hermano mayor—. Vámonos.

—Voy a quedarme un poco más, si no les importa.

Los tres hermanos menores observaron al mayor y tras un par de segundos asintieron en silencio y salieron de la habitación para darle la privacidad que en silencio pedía. De todos, a quien más le afectaba era a Osomatsu, ver a su hermano, quien fue más cercano a él en esas condiciones era realmente difícil.

—Ey, Choromatsu. —Llamó Osomatsu cuando se encontró solo con él—. Debes sentirte mucho mejor cuando estás en ese lugar al que vas… ¿Cierto?

Sonreía, pero sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse. A pesar de los años pasados y tener más de treinta años se negaba a dejar que sus hermanos menores lo vieran llorar, seguía pensando con firmeza que como hermano mayor debía mostrar entereza para darles apoyo a los demás, si él terminaba por desmoronarse seguramente los demás no tardarían en hacerlo.

Se sentó en la cama y acarició el cabello de su hermano menor. Detestaba verlo así.

—Sigues pensando que es tu culpa, ¿verdad? Por eso no quieres dejarlo ir… deberías, te estás perdiendo de una maravillosa vida afuera.

De nuevo comenzó a relatarle lo que sus hermanos habían hecho en los más de diez años en los que su hermano llevaba ahí encerrado. Le contó de la especialización en neurocirugía que Jyushimatsu estaba haciendo y de la dulce esposa que tenía. Mencionó la pescadería que tenía Todomatsu y en el que le estaba yendo muy bien. Sonrió cuando le hizo saber que Ichimatsu también se había casado con una linda chica y que estaban por formar una familia. Le dijo con tristeza que su madre había muerto varios años atrás y que su padre no tardó en seguirla, seguramente cansados y entristecidos por verlo a él así.

Osomatsu acarició su cabeza por varios minutos recordando el momento en el que la mente de su hermano comenzó a perderse, después de la muerte de Karamatsu.

Aquella tarde todos habían salido de casa, como siempre. Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu salieron a pasear mientras Todomatsu vagaba por las tiendas seguramente como plan para conocer a algunas chicas, por su parte, tanto Osomatsu como Choromatsu fueron juntos al Pachinko para pasar la tarde. Karamatsu se quedó, aunque dijo que saldría después al parque para encontrar algunas de sus Karamatsu Girl. Los cinco lo insultaron y le hicieron saber lo patético que se veía haciendo eso.

Esa tarde lamentaron que sus últimas palabras hacia su hermano fueran esas.

Cuando Osomatsu y Choromatsu regresaron a casa en medio de una de sus típicas y ridículas disputas, lo primero que hicieron fue subir a su habitación para buscar sus cosas de aseo e ir a los baños públicos, pero al abrir la puerta corrediza lo que vieron los dejó helados: Karamatsu colgaba del techo con una soga alrededor del cuello, un hilo de saliva corría de su boca y sus ojos vacíos parecían mirarlos directamente a los suyos.

—¡Karamatsu nii-san! —gritó Choromatsu cuando pudo reaccionar.

Corrió hasta le cuerpo de su hermano y abrazando sus piernas intentó levantarlo para que la cuerda dejara de cortar el paso de aire. Osomatsu todavía no podía reaccionar por lo que estaba viendo, sus ojos seguían perdidos en el rostro sin vida de su hermano.

—¡Osomatsu nii-san! —Llamó Choromatsu desesperado—. ¡Toma unas tijeras, corta la cuerda!

Pero no reaccionó, su mente se quedó en blanco en cuanto el cuerpo apareció frente a él. Choromatsu entendió eso y con la misma desesperación buscó unas tijeras en el armario, arrastró el sofá para poder subir a él y cortar la cuerda. Sus dedos comenzaron a doler mientras más friccionaba el filo de las tijeras contra la soga y aun así no quería ceder, su intento estaba siendo inútil.

Lloró desesperado por no poder hacer algo, fue cuando Osomatsu reaccionó. Observó a su hermano menor llorar y se acercó a él, con esfuerzo le quitó las tijeras de sus manos para que entrara en razón y lo estrechó entre sus brazos mientras se quedaban sentados en el sofá, acurrucados, consolándose el uno al otro.

—Está muerto, Choromatsu, ya está muerto.

—¡No! ¡Debemos bajarlo de ahí!

Intentó liberarse del agarre de su hermano mayor, pero no se lo permitió y terminó llorando en sus brazos por al menos media hora más, hasta que más tranquilos lo bajaron antes de que alguno de los otros pudieran verlo en ese estado.

A partir de entonces Choromatsu comenzó a tener terribles pesadillas que lo hacían despertar en medio de gritos. Su salud comenzó a ser cada vez peor, su estado mental preocupó tanto a sus padres y hermanos que buscaron ayuda profesional, pero a pesar de ir varias veces por semana con un psicólogo no parecía mejorar.

Osomatsu sabía que Choromatsu se culpaba porque todos se dieron cuenta del deterioro de Karamatsu, pero ninguno hizo algo para ayudarlo o tratar de entender por qué sus ojos se veían cada vez más tristes y vacíos. En opinión de Choromatsu, todos lo dejaron morir. Fue culpa suya que su hermano se apagara después de pasar tantos años siendo ignorado y menospreciado por los demás, pero estaba seguro que el detonante fue el secuestro de Chibita, el abandono que su hermano sufrió cuando ellos prefirieron quedarse a comer peras en casa en lugar de encontrar alguna manera de rescatarlo. En esa ocasión Choromatsu se dejó arrastrar por la estupidez de sus demás hermanos y se quedó a comer en casa. A pesar de decir que era el más normal él también participaba en el maltrato a su hermano aunque sabía que estaba mal.

Nunca pudo recuperarse de eso. Cada vez hablaba menos, comía muy poco, de vez en cuando llamaba a los demás con el nombre del hermano fallecido sin darse siquiera cuenta de que lo hacía y en más de una ocasión también intentó suicidarse. Fue cuando decidieron internarlo en esa clínica de la que no volvió a salir, y estando dentro se perdió en una ilusión donde aún eran seis y en la que no podía sentirse culpable por la muerte de su hermano. Solo así su mente podía mantener a salvo su vida. El tiempo dejó de pasar para él porque su cabeza no podía inventar una vida para Karamatsu, así que seguía perdido en su vida a los veinte años. A pesar de que constantemente le hacían saber de sus logros, Choromatsu olvidaba todo eso después de una crisis en la que quedaba en estado catatónico por varios meses y su mente reiniciaba todo.

—No fue tu culpa, Choromatsu, fue de todos. —Sollozó Osomatsu apretando la mano de su hermano—. Por favor, déjalo ir, tampoco te queremos perder a ti.

Se quedó a solas con él hasta que un enfermero le dijo que era momento de irse. Osomatsu acarició la cabeza de su hermano una última vez y se encaminó a la puerta. No lo miró cuando se encontraba en el umbral. Sabía que cuando Choromatsu despertara iba a olvidar el evento que causó esa nueva crisis y tendrían que comenzar desde cero para hacer pasar el tiempo para él y probablemente fracasar de nuevo.

Era un bucle sin fin, como la ilusión en la que Choromatsu estaba perdido, donde los seis reían.

Karamatsu no parecía triste en ese mundo, les decía a todos que los quería y todos contestaban animados con palabras dulces. Choromatsu lo observaba con una sonrisa enorme y lágrimas en los ojos por saber que su hermano era feliz. En su mente nunca dejarían de ser seis.

* * *

N/A: Tal vez el fic pudo ser mas largo, pero es bastante difícil para mi escribir sobre enfermedades mentales, nunca he tenido que vivir la experiencia de cerca así que no estoy familiarizada. Lamento si este final no es del agrado de todos. Podría decirse que Choromatsu va a morir ahí, no se va a recuperar.

En la primera pesadilla de Choromatsu, cuando escuchaba a alguien gritar era claramente Karamatsu, primero intentó ayudar, pero lo ignoró por las palabras de Osomatsu. En la vida real pasó igual, cada vez que Choromatsu se daba cuenta de que algo pasaba con su hermano, Osomatsu lo convencía de que no era grave hasta que terminó muriendo, esto se representa en el con el incendio. Choromatsu intenta suicidarse por la depresión causada por la culpa, pero sus hermanos lo salvan al dejarlo en la clínica, representado en el sueño cuando Choromatsu intenta entrar al incendio para llegar hasta Karamatsu, pero sus hermanos lo impiden. Que la casa se mantuviera en llamas mientras veía a Osomatsu significa que Choromatsu vio cómo su hogar murió y de alguna manera culpa a Osomatsu.

En la última pesadilla, su mente está intentado procesar la muerte del hermano, pero al hacerlo Choromatsu está siendo herido con las tijeras, seguiría así hasta morir de no ser por Osomatsu que cubre sus ojos (En este caso Osomatsu toma el papel de la decisión de su mente para salvar a Choromatsu de la muerte). Sale de ahí y se encierra en la ilusión de la habitación luminosa siendo una familia feliz, guiado siempre por Osomatsu.

Lo siguiente es un poco obvio, pero por si algunos no entendieron aquí va.

Cuando Karamatsu murió, Choromatsu no pudo con la culpa y casi muere, el estrés lo llevó a un estado de catatonia en el que su mente reinició todo para salvarse a si mismo, pero ya que en la vida real Karamatsu no estaba vivo el veía una especie de fusión entre los dos mayores. Cuando veía a sus hermanos juntos, él veía cuatro, pero su mente contaba cinco.

Debido a los sucesos diarios, Choromatsu pasaba de la realidad a la ilusión constantemente, es por eso que seguía viendo a Osomatsu y de vez en cuando el nombre con el que lo llamaba (Karamatsu) le parecía extraño. Mientras que a veces veía al verdadero Karamatsu en el rostro de Osomatsu, pero seguía pensando que su nombre era Karamatsu. Olvidó el nombre de Osomatsu.


End file.
